Ruée vers le Sang
by Kayser Clain
Summary: La League of Legends a pris fin après 10 années de mémorables combats. La paix de Runeterra qu'avait permis cette compétition touche à sa fin, et certains champions n'ont pas réglé leurs comptes dans l'arène. Yasuo le disgracié est toujours à la recherche de l'assassin de son maître et compte bien regagner son honneur.
1. Introspection

Le soleil se levait. J'allais devoir agir rapidement. Le camp semblait gardé par seulement huit soldats, ça ne devait pas être trop compliqué à gérer. Il ne me restait plus qu'à repérer et capturer ma cible. J'observais quelques secondes les piètres installations, et repérai la tente qui semblait la plus luxueuse. Le glorieux exécuteur de Noxus avait de fortes chances de s'y trouver. Il était d'inutile d'angoisser. Il me suffisait de pénétrer discrètement dans le camp, entrer dans cette toile de tente, capturer la cible sans la tuer, et m'enfuir si possible aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller. Si le chemin retour était susceptible de me poser des problèmes, je n'avais qu'à l'interroger sur place.

Avancer sans se faire repérer était plus compliqué que je ne l'avais imaginé. Les gardes noxiens étaient sans cesse sur leurs gardes, à tourner la tête au moindre bruit de mouche. Finalement, j'atteignis mon objectif après des dizaines d'interminables secondes. Je me serais presque attendu à découvrir une femme ou deux à ses côtés, mais il était seul, dormant comme un nourisson. C'était relativement impressionnant de découvrir un homme aussi fier dormir dans une position enfantine.

Il fut aisé de le réveiller sans le brusquer. Un souffle dans le visage lui fit ouvrir doucement les yeux, et lorsque il sentit ma lame juste sous sa gorge, toute envie de crier disparut.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé d'escorte sensuelle pour mon réveil, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les plaisanteries, bourreau. Il me faut des renseignements.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que vient faire ici le Disgracié ?

\- Je viens de te répondre. J'ai besoin de savoir qui, dans les rangs noxiens, maîtrise la technique du vent.

\- Ah, je vois, soupira-t-il. Maintenant que la ligue des légendes prend fin, tu règles tes comptes.

\- Je cherche juste à rentrer chez moi. Tu as des noms, lanceur de haches ?

\- Le seul soldat maîtrisant la technique du vent parmis nous est partit depuis longtemps désormais.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ? vérifiai-je.

\- Si ce n'est pas la vérité, je...

Draven fut interrompu par l'alerte déclarée par les gardes de camp. Deux soldats venaient d'être abbatus par un inconnu et la tente allait bientôt grouiller de noxiens. Il fallait décider maintenant si je partais avec ou sans le bourreau.

Tu veux vivre ? Suis-moi. Si des demacians sont en train de décimer ta garde personnelle, tu es leur cible, lui dis-je.

\- Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été fait pour le travail d'équipe.

\- Sauver un général Noxien n'arrangera pas tes relations avec Ionia, jeune sabreur, me lança-t-il. De plus, tu n'as aucune raison de me sauver, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais et il se trouve que tu étais déjà au courant. A moins que mon physique te plaise tellement que tu refuses qu'il soit endommagé, ricana-t-il sournoisement.

\- C'est une question de conscience. Tu vas devoir choisir rapidement.

\- Mmmh... C'est d'accord, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas seulement pour mieux voir mon profil.

Draven avait au moins le mérite de parvenir à me faire sourire, ce qui était suffisament rare pour en faire la remarque, mais il restait Noxien, et les Noxiens étaient l'origine de mes problèmes. Je vérifiai les alentours de la tente, puis, ne décelant rien de spécial, tirai Draven en dehors de sa demeure pour le faire marcher en première ligne, simplement pour éviter une fuite de sa part.

Ce qu'il se passait au camp était indescriptible : les gardes personnels du glorieux executeur tombaient les uns après les autres, sans jamais comprendre d'où venaient les flèches qui leurs transperçaient le coeur. Cependant, à la cadence où les flèches étaient tirées, ce n'était l'oeuvre que d'une personne. Une personne sur-entraînée au tir à l'arc et à l'abattage humain de masse. Déjà six des huit soldats ne se relèveraient plus. Nous parvînmes à nous tirer d'affaire après être passés de couvertures en couvertures jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Il était maintenant impossible de savoir si les deux derniers gardes étaient encore debouts, mais à en juger par le bruit des flêches, ils avaient déjà rendu l'âme. Nous n'étions pas encore hors de danger, même après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres. Il fallait penser à rejoindre un village proche sans revenir sur nos pas. Seulement, nous étions en plein Icathia et la région était proche d'être déserte.

J'espère que tu connais les environs, Draven, lui dis-je.

\- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom désormais ? Je dois t'accorder le fait qu'il ait la classe.

\- Cesse de te la ramener et trouve nous un abri.

\- Eh, je ne faisais que trouver une raison. Il y a un petit village en hauteur, au Nord-Ouest. On y sera en sécurité et tu pourras me laisser repartir à Noxus.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ton sort, rétorquai-je.

Et je ne le fis jamais. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à ma place. Ce n'était au départ qu'un sifflement, mais il s'intensifia à une si grande vitesse que j'eu à peine le temps de mettre en place un mur de vent pour bloquer le projectile, et je ne pus le garder très longtemps en place. Je dégainai mon sabre pour attaquer l'ennemi de front, mais personne n'était dans les environs. Je vérifiai les alentours d'un rapide coup d'oeil lorsque la deuxième flèche déchira littéralement l'air et transperça le coeur de Draven le bourreau. Il s'écroula, et son visage exprimait un sentiment d'incompréhension.

C'était incompréhensible.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Étincelle parmis les flots

J'arrivais finalement à **Bandle City**. Cette journée de marche m'avait plus qu'épuisé, et il était temps de trouver gîte pour la nuit. Les auberges ne manquaient pas, mais il me fallait en trouver une "à ma taille". Il était étonnant de voir comment cette ville se différenciait des autres. Tous les stands paraissaient minuscules, aucun cheval n'occupait la rue, seulement des poneys... J'en arrivais même parfois à voir par dessus le toit des maisons.

La recherche ne fut pas tellement longue, mais dans l'état où j'étais, tout effort paraissait infinissable. J'avais veillé à ne plus avoir de sang sur mes vêtements, en les nettoyant soigneusement dans un petit torrent en amont, mais l'aubergiste avait tout de même réussi à déceler un guerrier en ma personne. La bourse que je portais à ma droite semblait pourtant lui crier de m'accepter, et il finit par me louer la chambre tant convoitée par mes jambes. Il n'était même pas question de me payer un verre, même si l'envie y était.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été réveillé par les hurlements intempestifs des vendeurs de poisson sur le marché. Je n'avais plus de douleurs aux jambes : une plutôt bonne nouvelle. En revanche, la faim se faisait sentir. J'allais donc devoir m'arrêter pour acheter un fruit et une bonne baguette de pain avant de rejoindre les embarcadères, et pourquoi pas une pinte... Non, pas de pinte. Le gérant semblait satisfait de ma conduite et de mon bon paiement. Personne ne m'avait reconnu jusqu'ici, et j'espérais bien pouvoir continuer à voyager dans Valoran en tout anonymat.

Les discussions de la populace retenèrent mon attention. **Noxus** avait déclaré la guerre à **Demacia**. Ainsi donc, la rivalité est telle qu'aucune enquête n'avait été ouverte sur l'assassinat de **Draven** le bourreau... Ils ont immédiatement jugé **Quinn** et sa garde seuls responsables du carnage d'Icathia. Il était quasiment certain qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à moins de dizaines de kilomètres du camp à ce moment... Mais quelques flêches suffisaient à la juger coupable d'un crime qui pouvait déchirer **Valoran**. L'occasion était trop belle pour laisser **Demacia** en paix, après toutes ces années de pénible cohabitation sur le continent. **Darius** , le frère du défunt, préparait déjà une "contre"-attaque. Je ne savais même pas s'il faisait ça par honneur et par amour pour son frère, ou simplement par plaisir d'ôter la vie à ses éternels ennemis.

Tous ces habitants yordles semblaient craindre (sûrement à raison) le prochain conflit entre les deux rivaux ancestraux. Ainsi, d'angoisse et de peur furent comblées toutes les discussions que j'avais perçu jusqu'au port. Ce dernier faisait rayonner la ville. Il était le pôle d'activité de **Bandle City**. Certains pêcheurs louaient une partie de leurs cales pour transporter les voyageurs qui ne recherchaient pas le confort.

J'ai réservé une place sur ce navire.

\- Sous le nom de ...? me demanda désagréablement le yordle.

\- Enoy.

\- Mmmh... Tu as réservé, mais tu me dis quelque chose, jeune bretteur. Tâche de ne pas enrailler la "croisière".

\- Aucune chance, assurai-je.

Il m'avait laissé passé sans trop chercher d'où je venais, mais sa remarque m'avait montré à quel point ma couverture était fragile. Je décidai de remonter mon foulard jusque sur mon nez. Mon profil était facilement reconnaissable, et ce n'était pas le moment de me faire remarquer. Je pris place dans mon hamak de fortune, plutôt mal positionné entre les barils de poudre et les barils de poisson. Je m'étais assoupi rapidement et seule l'alerte lancée sur le pont par l'équipage me réveilla.

Tout le monde était appelé à combattre, le navire allait être attaqué. Il me fallut peu de temps pour apercevoir le vaisseau aux voiles noires qui fonçait sur le petit bateau de marchand. D'après le drapeau, il appartenait à la flotte de **Gangplank** , le tristement célèbre seigneur pirate... Il n'y allait donc pas avoir de négociations. Ni de prisonniers, quand on y pense.

Agir était complexe. L'ennemi se situait à une centaine de mètres de moi, et je n'étais armé ni de fusil ni d'aucune arme à distance. J'allais devoir attendre patiemment un quelconque abordage de n'importe lequel des deux camps. Seulement, l'attente ne fut pas bien longue. Un barrage d'énergie scia le mât principal du vaisseau ennemi, et le tir venait d'ici. Le lanceur était blond, jeune et...frimeur. Il souriait déjà d'un seul côté, voyant son tir faire mouche.

Rapprochez-vous d'eux, criai-je au capitaine. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Tout seul ? C'est du suicide jeune homme. Et je vais prendre trop de risques

pour rien.

\- Bougez-vous le cul si vous ne souhaitez pas couler par tous ces tirs de réprésailles !

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, le capitaine grommela dans sa barbe et dirigea de toutes ses forces le gouvernail en direction de l'ennemi. Il était désormais beaucoup plus compliqué de se faire toucher par les canons, n'étant plus de profil. Le vent était avec nous. Il a toujours été avec moi. Une fois à quelques mètres, je bondis sur le pont du vaisseau endommagé, et commençai à tuer les premiers pirates à portée. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience en combat rapproché, et furent assez rapidement décimés. Il faut dire aussi que le blond d'un peu plus tôt m'aidait à nettoyer. Il était assez efficace, et surtout d'une excellente précision. Il n'était pas de **Bandle City**. Il était d'une taille normale, et semblait tout comme moi simplement voyager par les navires pêcheurs.

Une fois que le dernier pirate périt, je remontai sur le pont de mon carosse comme si de rien n'était, car de rien n'était, au final. La suite devint problématique. Un marin commença par un Je le reconnais ! C'est le disgrâcié ! Il combat à l'aide de la technique du vent !, puis tout le reste de l'équipage suivit. Ma couverture n'était plus. Le capitaine s'approcha de moi.

Je peux savoir ce que fiche l'homme le plus recherché de Ionia sur le pont de mon navire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je... Eh bien... Je me rendais à...

\- Eh bien, mon gaillard, tu viens de ridiculiser la flotte de Gangplank et par la même occasion, vous avez permis à tous ces jeunes moussaillons de rentrer chez eux ce soir, toi et **Ezreal**.

Je me disais bien l'avoir vu quelque part... C'était donc dans la Faille. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps mais j'avais déjà oublié certains champions.

Tu ne devais pas être très charismatique pour que je t'oublie aussi vite, ricanai-je en direction du frimeur.

\- Parles, mais j'ai vu durant le combat que tu avais rouillé, **Yasuo** , me lança-t-il.

\- Du calme vous deux, j'ai une dette envers vous mais je ne compte pas la payer en frais de réparation, déclara le capitaine. Je vous dépose rapidement à **Noxus** et vous réglerez ça là-bas.

\- Ça restait un joli tir, explorateur.

\- Et tu restes une fine lame quand tu le veux, ancêtre.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. **Ezreal** me conta son histoire post-ligue. Il avait continué à faire ce qu'il faisait déjà avant : explorer. Il avait nottament visité les tombeaux ancestraux de **Freljord** ou encore le Mont Gargantuan, au centre de **Valoran**. Il avait nettement gagné en expérience et en force, après ces 10 années de Ligue. C'était désormais quelqu'un de respecté à **Piltover** et **Demacia**.

Il avait beau m'avoir décrit les étapes de sa nouvelle vie, je ne pus lui rendre la pareille. Noxus apparaissait à l'horizon, et je n'avais pas le temps de parler. Je songeai à quel général je pouvais interroger en premier, mais je me rappellai qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'ils fassent la liaison avec la mort du glorieux exécuteur. Il n'était pas question d'aller voir Darius. Restait la maison Du Couteau, le saigneur pourpre ou encore la manipulatrice... Quoique j'avais ouïe dire que Swain n'était pas en très bons termes avec ma cible... Mais j'ignorais où il se trouvait, et j'allais devoir dans tous les cas m'informer auprès de la Rose Noire.


End file.
